Lovee
by addy3624
Summary: I'm not good on writing summaries. I hope you like it. Its Campers & Complication but with my twists.


**I hope you like it. I wrote it but I gave it some of my twists.**

Austin walks in Sonic Boom with a big proud look on his face. Ally was busy standing behind the counter helping the costumers. Then she turned facing Austin. Ally had strange look on her face thinking whats Austin all happy about. She kept wondering. Austin got text message it lid up his face with his beautiful smile. Ally just stared at him for a while like the whole world was off her chest.

"Ummm... Ally what are you staring at?' Austin asked.

"Uhmmm...not you of course.." she answered "Okay?"Austin said with a bizarre look on his face. "Why are you so happy about Austin?" Ally told him.

" Its Kira she just perfect..." Austin said "Oh..Yah Kira" she said sadly.

She hasn't forgot the day when they were in the room practicing Austin's perfect date. When they were glaring at each others eyes until they locked. When she felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach while Austin had his arm around her shoulder holding her tight. Until Dez came in.

Ally's POV;

Someone came in Sonic Boom. Someone how that face looked familiar.

"Eliot?" I yelled. I went running over to him, giving him a big hug. I rapped my arms around him and hold him tightly. I have to admit he is cute. I let go.

"Its been so long, I missed you so much Eliot!' I said giving him one last hug."Yah Ally I missed you so much too!"Eliot said while hugging me.

Austin's POV;

As I looked away from my phone I saw Ally hugging someone. A guy. For some reason I felt angry. I walked up to them trying to get them to let go of each other.

"Who's he?" I questioned "Eliot this is Austin, Austin this is Eliot" Ally said letting go of him. I felt the anger run though my veins and drip off my body like blood when she let go off him.

"Well,Hi Austin" Eliot said to me." Hi Eli-ot" I squinted my eyes at him.

"Guess who got a job at the Pizza Place!' Trish yelled her famous saying.

"Oh...Hi Eliot!"Trish said while Eliot was waving hi to her. "You know him too?" I said to Trish

"Yah and Well I got to go I break ended 10 minutes ago." Trish said

"Bye Trish" me and Ally said in the same time ."Well Ally,I heard there's a pizza place here and I wanted to know if you want to hang out and eat pizza.?"

I felt like a sponge soaking up all the anger again. AUSTIN ! focus you have a girlfriend. Kira. "Austy!" Kira went running up hugging me.

"Austin and Kira do want to go with us at the pizza place" Ally said

"I can't right now Ally ,I just came here to see Austin and get a guitar cause my guitar broke...do you mind if we could go later like at 4:00"

"Yah is it okay Eliot ?"Ally said

"Yah it's okay" Eliot answered

"It would give us some time to change" Ally said

Then we all left home to get ready. I haven't seen Dez wonder where is he.

Ally's POV:

I was getting ready. I put on skinny jeans and a lose hot pink and black shirt. I curled my hair, put makeup and slashed perfume all over my body. You gotta smell good right?. I left and locked the doors from my house. My dad was a Sonic Boom taking over. I walked to Mall Of Miami. It'a just a few blocks away from my house.

-At Sonic Boom

When I got there I saw Austin, Dez, Kira and Eliot. We are jus missing Trish.

"Wow you look great Ally" Eliot said"Aww thanks Eliot" I said thanking him.

"So lets go" I said to everyone

-At Pizza place

"Heyy guys , I'm your waitress for the day" Trish said

Nobodies POV;

They were eating pizza enjoying each others company. Austin just glaring at Eliot clinching his teeth. Ally staring at Eliot . Kira staring at Austin. Trish making fun of Dez , Dez making fun of Trish. It was just a weird afternoon. Then Kira left after a while and so did Dez. The only ones there were Austin,Ally, and Eliot. They were left alone.

"So how did you guys met?" Austin asked

"I met Eliot at Camp Craft-A-Monga " Ally said

"We were Basket Weaving Buddies. I'll never forget the first day she walked into the weaver tent. She had the cutest purple hand-print on her face from a finger paint accident." Eliot said. Ally had her hands on her cheeks .

"Aww, You remember that?" Ally said . She removed her hands off her face leaving pizza sauce on her face.

"Still as cute as ever, Let me help you with that" Eliot said. Austin quickly said "I'll get it". He pushes his arm off and wipes Ally's face with his hands. Then he pats Eliot's back with his hands saying" I have to say, it's so great to finally meet you Eliot"

"Austin you got sauce all over Eliot's shirt!" Ally said " Well sorry" Austin said with went to get napkins. "Soo... Eli-ot" Austin said ." I like Ally. She beautiful." Eliot said . Austin felt angrier then ever. Ally came back with napkins. Ally started to wipe off the stain for his shirt. They left a tip and left. Eliot went home. Ally went back to Sonic Boom and Austin followed her.

Austin POV:

I pulled out my phone . I checked the time and it was 6:17. I went up to the practice room leaving Ally alone with her dad. I sat down on the piano bench . I started to think of Ally and then he took out his phone. I decided to break up with Kira. I felt pain but, it was for the best.

Me: Hi Kira

Kira: Hi Austin

Me: I have to tell you something

Kira: I have to tell you something

Me: You go first

Kira: No you go first

Me: No you

Kira:Okay then,

Kira: I want to break up with you

Me: Why?

Kira: I think you like Ally now. I could tell cause you seemed jealous when Ally and Eliot talked to each other.

Me : No ...I wasn't

Kira: Admit it you were jealous

Me: Okay then i was

Kira: We can always be friends right?

Me : Yeah

Kira: Well i have to bye, Friend

Me: bye friend :)

**I hope you liked it and tell me if I did any mistakes and should i continue on with my sorry ? review what you think. Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
